


Birds of Prey

by IridescentPlume



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentPlume/pseuds/IridescentPlume
Summary: When I went to the Comic Con in Cleveland, I was inspired by all the artists. I wanted to try my hand at drawing some of my favorite heroes. But I can't draw people. What I can draw, however, is birds. So I decided to represent some superheroes as birds. The first and most obvious is the Birds of Prey.
Kudos: 1





	Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and his Robins are up next.


End file.
